Most sports require players to have many different pieces of equipment in addition to other accessories. For example, in baseball, softball, and the like, players generally have a bat, a helmet, and a glove. Most players also have items such as water bottles and towels with them during the sporting event or practice. In confined spaces such as dugouts, equipment and accessories can easily become disorganized. The disorganized items can be a safety hazard and can become damaged, particularly because of the tendency of players to run in and out of the dugout. Many water bottles or sports drink bottles end up being thrown away because players lose track of whose bottle is whose.
The present invention features a holding device for organizing and holding sports equipment and accessories. The device of the present invention can be easily hung in various places, for example in the fence of a dugout. The device keeps each player's items in a specific location, preventing the items from becoming a safety hazard or from becoming damaged.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.